creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Good Days to Laugh
OBS : Galera, eu não vou ter tempo de editar o vídeo, e sei que ele contem alguns erros básicos, e também sei que vocês podem deixar o vídeo mais aterrorizante e mais fluído. Então peço a quem puder e souber bem, desenvolver creepypastas, que edite minha creepy, pois ficarei muito tempo sem poder acessar o site por um tempo, e estou estudando muito as matérias de exatas para meu vindouro vestibular, fora que o meu foco é o meu blog. Agradeceria muito a ajuda, e o editor, fazer o favor de colocar crédito de assistência no fim da creepy, pois os creditos não seriam só meus por essa creepy. Assim pede Tjrm, com toda sua humildade. "Good Days to Laugh" Um amigo meu, escreveu sobre um episódio estranho, de um desenho com o nome "Good Days to Laugh", algo que traduzido seria "Bons Dias para Rir". Meu amigo baixou o episódio, e colocou para reproduzir no computador. No início, apareceram escritas e vozes, de diferentes línguas, até que todas sumiram e apareceu uma escrita "Português Brasileiro". Logo em seguida, apareceu em uma tela estática a frase "What program do you like to see ?", e com a tradução logo abaixo "Qual programa, você gostaria de assistir ?", e alguns segundos depois, sem ele digitar nem falar, começa a tocar a música do seu programa favorito, de forma lenta, abafada, e com aquele ar de sombrio, terminando com aquela risada sinistra e tenebrosa. Quando o começa o episódio, apareceu o Aracuã daquele episódio aonde o Pato Donald foi a floresta, para tirar fotos das diferentes espécies. Só que dessa vez, o Aracuã está muito mais frenético, e se debatendo nas árvores, ao ponto de ficar todo ensanguentado, e mais maluco. Quando o Pato Donald, recusa-se a tirar a foto do Aracuã, ele o ataca, e arranca o olho direito do Pato Donald com o bico. O Pato Donald se desesperou, e começou a correr. O Aracuã alcança o Pato Donald e bica o braço esquerdo do Pato Donald, e arranca um pedação de carne do braço bicado, e com a dor, o Pato Donald começa a balançar o braço para soltar o animal, o de repente ele acerta esse braço numa árvore, causando uma fratura exposta no mesmo local que o Aracuã bicou, e o Aracuã morreu quando bateu fortemente a cabeça na árvore. Em seguida, a tela ficou estática, com a imagem do Pato Donald gritando e agonizando de dor, sem um olho, e com um enorme buraco em um dos braços, aparecendo a carne viva, e nesse mesmo canto, uma fratura exposta com o osso partido em dois. Apareceu nessa tela, a mensagem " You don´t want to see, how it´ll continue", e abaixo a tradução " Você não vai querer ver, como isso vai continuar". Aquela mensagens desapareceu, e apareceu uma outra no lugar " We´ll see, another thing more interesting" e com a tradução abaixo " Vamos ver, outra coisa mais interessante". Depois apareceu aquela cena que Atena recebe uma flechada no peito, em Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, que é um outro desenho que meu amigo adorava. Só que dessa vez, o flechada foi tão forte, que o coração saiu do peito, junto com a flecha, e abriu um buraco enorme no peito dela, daonde jorrou muito sangue, e ela caiu no chão morta. E quem apareceu o atirador com a armadura de Sagitário, conversando com Saga de Gémeos, dizendo " Foi bom ter eliminado logo o Aiorus, e ter lhe trazido do futuro para cá. Você não se arrependerá, pois ele nunca ficaria com você, e seus amigos e familiares não irão morrer tão cedo". E usando uma capa marrom, apareceu o rosto de Seiya com sangue saindo pela boca, e um enorme buraco fatal em seu ombro direito. Seiya fala com uma voz lenta e que rapidamente ia parando, junto com a sua vida " tem... mais um... que eu ainda... tenho de...", e antes de Seiya morrer, apareceu a tela estática. Antes da mensagem aparecer, meu amigo pausou o vídeo, e começou a rir como louco, pois ansiava que era só mais um vídeo mórbido de uma Creepypasta da Internet. De repente apareceu uma mensagem, com o video ainda pausado, " How many time, you´ll wait to play the video, you fool!?", com a tradução embaixo " Quanto tempo, você vai esperar para reproduzir o video, seu tolo !?". Nesse momento, o meu amigo realmente começou a sentir aquele frio na espinha, mas com sua excitação e curiosidade para ver o resto do video, que era enorme, e com esse impulso, ele colocou o Play para reproduzir o video, daonde parou. Desapareceu aquela mensagem que estava, e apareceu uma outra no lugar, escrito " I tried to use one scene less scary, but you give me no choice...", e com a tradução embaixo " eu tentei usar uma cena menos assustadora, mas você não me dá outra escolha...". Apareceu uma cova em um cemitério, com o nome da atriz preferida dele, em um flash para aparecer, e um outro para sair. E começou a tocar a música "Pump it", da banda "Black Eyed Pies", e apareceram várias celebridades e famosos que morrerem, junto com as cenas das suas respectivas mortes. A tela ficou estática novamente, e apareceu a mensagem " Now, we return to our regular video", com a tradução embaixo " Agora, nós retornamos, com o nosso video normal". Na tela, apareceu uma daquelas cenas aonde o Pikachu e o Ash, bastante machucados, com aquela música de reencontro de amigos, aonde ambos correm como se fosse em câmera lenta até o outro. Quando os dois já estavam bem próximos, apareceu o Aracuã parecendo um zumbi, e com o mesmo estado que ele estava depois da morte com a pancada na cabeça. E ele logo tratou de bicar o pescoço do Pikachu, tirando um pedaço enorme de carne e o matando na hora. E quando Ash ia esboçando a sua reação com a cena... se ouviu um forte estalo, e faltou energia na casa inteira, e consequentemente, o seu computador se desliga. Meu amigo, rapidamente ligou o computador, e abriu o arquivo de video novamente, mas apareceu a mensagem de erro " Este arquivo está corrompido e não pode ser aberto". E ele não consegue assistir, mas ao tentar abrir pela quinta vez, saiu só o som com o áudio dizendo " Tenha paciência, pois já já o vídeos irá funcionar. Não precisa ter pressa". Ele tentou ligar mais várias outras vezes depois, mas não conseguiu com que o vídeo reproduzisse, nem mesmo o som. Ele desistiu e foi dormir. Esse meu amigo teve um pesadelo, e não pôde mais dormir direito naquela noite. Na manhã seguinte, a atriz que ele adorava, e que viu no vídeo, tinha se matado na noite anterior. Ele entrou em pânico, e passou duas algumas horas para digitar os relato sobre o vídeo misterioso, e a ligação com a morte de sua atriz preferida. Depois daquilo, semana após semana, algum familiar da família dele morria, e o rosto dos mesmos apareciam no no video antes dos familiares morrerem. Ele literalmente se tornou um louco, e ficou traumatizado com o vídeo, e ficou com medo até mesmo de passar pela pasta do computador, aonde o vídeo ficava. Eu soube um tempo depois, que ele morreu, com um olho arrancado, com um braço fraturado com um buraco enorme no mesmo local da fratura exposta, aparecendo a carne viva. Não se sabe aonde se encontra o vídeo do desenho "Good Days to Laugh", mas tome cuidado... você pode ser o próximo... Escrito por Tjrm Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Seres e Criaturas